Perfecta
by RavenMore
Summary: Phineas POV Siempre ha estado alli, ELLA... ...mi AMIGA, mi NOVIA, mi MUJER, ISABELLA. Song-fic incluido.


Phineas POV

Durante los ultimos 7 años habia logrado cosas realmente imposibles: viaje al espacio, cruze dimensiones, realice muchos objetos para nuestra diversion, en fin, de todo. Sin embargo, hasta hoy me puse a pensar que en todas esas aventuras siempre hubo alguien a mi lado, siempre estaba alli, siempre me apoyaba en los momentos dificiles, siempre, ELLA.

De repente me despierto, veo el reloj: las 4 de la mañana, genial. En fin, trato de volver a dormir, pero me doy cuenta de tres cosas: 1, no se como llegue aqui, definitivamente me dejaron mal las piñas coladas; 2, aparte de la sabana con la que estoy tapado, no llevo nada mas, nada, y lo mas sorpresivo de todo; 3, en un lado mio, en mi cama, en las mismas condiciones que yo, alli, estaba ELLA, si, Isabella.

Me sorprendi bastante al verla alli, pero pareciera que dentro de mi cabeza se encendio un foco, aparecio una luz, la cual me revelo lo que mi mejor amiga habia escondido todos estos años, y no me refiero necesariamente en cuanto a la apariencia, porque ella es sin duda, bella. No, me refiero a sus sentimientos por mi, y eso me hizo recordar lo que paso la noche anterior:

* * *

**Flashback**

Era un dia de verano como cualquier otro en Danville, ya saben, una creacion imposible de Ferb y yo, Candace intentando acusarnos (ni estando casada con Jeremy se le quita eso), Isabella llega con su frase, luego ocurre algo, no se de donde venga, pero nuestro invento desaparece y mama no lo ve.

Pero hoy hubo algo que fue diferente, todo cambiaria de alli en delante.

En la noche fuimos toda la banda a casa de Buford (quien no vive en un basurero, aunque usted no lo crea) y empezo la musica, todo bien, hasta que llego ELLA. No se por que pero empeze a hablar con ella, al principio de cosas sin gran importancia, pero despues las cosas se pusieron raras. Nos dimos cuenta de esto cuando Baljeet, totalmente ebrio, no hacia mas que robarle besos a todas las chicas de la antigua tropa de exploradoras. Fue entonces cuando ocurrio lo inimaginable.

Isabella, ya un poco tomada, me tomo por la camisa, me acerco a ella, y me susurro:

-No quiero que Baljeet me de mi primer beso, quiero que me lo des tu.

Y sin esperar siquiera una reaccion, unio sus labios con los mios.

A pesar de que tampoco estaba en mis cinco sentidos, puedo recordar vividamente ese beso, fue una sensacion infinitamente mayor a la que habria sentido con cualquiera de mis inventos que haya hecho. Incluso fue como si eso ya hubiera ocurrido antes, no lo se, quizas en un sueño, un muuuuy buen sueño.

Despues de unos 2 minutos, que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, fue cuando descubri un sentimiento, que llevaba 18 años oculto, por fin aparecio: el amor.

Fue en ese momento donde dije la frase que le daria otro rumbo a mi vida y la cambiaria radicalmente:

-Te amo Isabella, quieres ser mi novia?

Ese instante en el que ella penso para decidir me parecio eterno, pero pude respirar tranquilo al oir su respuesta:

SI, SI, SIIIIIII!

Alli fue donde me acerque a volver a probar el sabor de piña colada y vodka que habia en sus labios (ya decia yo que Buford no habia hecho nada en el reventon, jajaja) y oimos los aplausos y sibidos de todos y todas, quienes vieron como, por fin, me le declaraba.

Despues de salir de la fiesta, fuimos caminando por la calle rumbo a nuestras casas. Al ir andando, surgieron varias preguntas: Como fue que no me di cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Isabella... ni de su belleza? Lo unico que rondaba mi mente era que ELLA, ya no era la niña con la que compartia mis aventuras, no, ahora tenia todo el aspecto de una escultura del Renacimiento... en pocas palabras: era toda una MUJER, y a pesar de lo que decia mi conciencia, yo queria que fuera MI MUJER.

De seguro Isa noto mi batalla mental, ya que fue acercandose lenta y seductoramente, para susurrarme:

-Phineas, he esperado mucho tiempo para poder ser tu novia, solo te digo, que estoy lista cuando tu quieras para ser tuya.

Bien, se acabo la batalla mental.

Fuimos con rumbo a mi cuarto, con cuidado de no despertar a mama ni a papa, ya que si nos cachan, la que se iba a armar, y ni se diga con la madre de Isabella. Una vez en el cuarto, y de cerrarlo como con 20 llaves para que Ferb no entre... pues... lo que ocurrio no es dificil de imaginar, ya saben, los dos solos, sin nadie que nos molestara... si, hicimos el amor.

* * *

Cancion: Miranda - Perfecta

Link: watch?v=epUiiIdgp3c

**Tan pronto yo te vi**

**No pude descubrir**

**El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí**

**Después de amarte comprendí**

_Que no estaría tan mal_

_Robar tu otra mitad_

_No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad_

_No me importó, ya que más da_

**Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy**

**Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor**

**Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto**

**Te fuiste dejando y te agarré**

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Te seguí besándo (Y fue)_

_Solo tú, no necesito más_

_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

**Debes ser perfecta para**

_Perfecto para_

**Perfecta para mi, mi amor**

_Como fue que de papel cambié_

**Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer**

**Debes ser perfectamente**

_Exactamente_

**_Lo que yo siempre soñé_**

**El tiempo que paso**

**Resultó aún mejor**

**Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos**

**Lo que queríamos los dos**

_Entonces el amor_

_Nos tiene de revés_

_Seré tu eterna enamorada, te aseguro que_

_Todas las noches te amaré_

**Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy**

**Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor**

**Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto**

**Te fuiste dejando y te agarré**

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Te seguí besándo (Y fue)_

_Solo tú, no necesito más_

_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

**Debes ser perfecta para**

_Perfecto para_

**Perfecta para mi, mi amor**

_Como fue que de papel cambié_

**Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer**

**Debes ser perfectamente**

_Exactamente_

**_Lo que yo siempre soñé_**

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora que recuerdo como llegue a estar asi sonrio y veo a Isabella, con una respiracion tan tranquila y pacifica, le acaricio su cabello y me dispongo a dormir cuando oigo unos molestos toquidos:

-Phineas... abre la puerta...

Por el sonido de la voz y por la hora que es puedo jurar que quien habla es nada mas y nada menos que a la version borracha de Ferb. Iba a contestar pero algo me detuvo:

-Deja de fregar Ferb, vete a dormir con Perry!

-Isabella?!- Oi que dijo asombrado, y para confirmar lo que escucho reclame:

-Llegale a ver a donde, pero no entras!

Ya no oi mas ruido fuera de la puerta, capaz que le gano el sueño alli mismo, en fin...

Ya sin moros en la costa, antes de volver a dormir, procedi a mirar un rato y a besar tiernamente a mi AMIGA, a mi NOVIA, a mi MUJER, a ISABELLA.

No importan los problemas que se nos presenten, con nuestros padres, con nuestros amigos, con el mundo, o con un posible hijo. No, mientras estemos juntos le haremos frente, ambos, ya que ella es PERFECTA, PERFECTA PARA MI.


End file.
